Whєn yoυ'rє gonє
by Isi-san
Summary: Anko jamás imaginó que terminaría en una situación tan dolorosamente similar. De pronto todas las palabras que le pronunció a Kurenai en algún momento la golpearon de la manera más vil que se hubiera podido. K&A. SongFic.


¡Hola! Aquí estoy yo con otra de mis locuras. Todo sea para hacer crecer el fandom KakaAnko de la mejor manera, ¿cierto?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Kakashi pertenece a Anko y Anko pertenece a Kakashi. Rin no existe en medio de ellos dos, entiéndanlo por favor ^^. La canción **When you're gone** pertenece a _Avril Lavigne_.

Por favor escuchen la canción antes de leer la historia. (:

* * *

**Esta historia fue editada para seguir el formato correcto para SongFics. Fecha de edición 03/Mayo/2011. Subida originalmente 15/set/09**

* * *

.

**Whєn yoυ'rє gonє  
**

_By Isi-san._

.

_«I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone» _

.

La kunoichi que tenía un peculiar color de cabello, morado, estaba caminando con la mirada perdida alrededor de su apartamento. Ella vivía en un lugar pequeño, las paredes estaban pintadas con un blanco grisáceo y los muebles eran los necesarios para alguien que escasamente recibía visitas ahí. En su habitación se encontraba una cama individual que a veces era compartida por el shinobi que la capturó en cuerpo y alma un tiempo atrás, una cómoda con un gran espejo y algunas gavetas en donde guardaba algunas prendas de ropa además de uno que otro objeto, un par de fotografías sobre una mesa de noche y algunas armas tiradas en el piso que solo dejaban ver que no era la mujer más ordenada de la aldea. Se acercó al mueble junto a su cama y tomó entre sus manos una de las fotografías, se sentó suavemente sobre las sábanas y rozó con sus finos dedos su vientre en un acto casi instintivo.

.

Como una película vieja, a su mente llegaron muchos recuerdos junto a aquel hombre, momentos íntimos, momentos felices y momentos tristes, momentos inolvidables, únicos… Que ya no podrán volver, irremplazables. Comiendo dulces juntos, la preocupación que los embarcaba cuando alguno salía de misión, las tardes en las que sólo se sentaban a hablar y verse el uno al otro, las noches de pasión que la rodearon tantas veces, recuerdos del amor infinito que él mostró hacia ella y ella hacia él.

.

Recordó cómo se reía él cuando discutían acerca de su diferencia de tamaño. Las manos de él siempre fueron más grandes y sus dedos más largos. Cuando él se quitaba sus guantes y le tomaba la mano ella las comparaba y él se reía. No importara cuantas veces lo hiciera, sus manos no crecerían para igualar a las del shinobi, pero aún así esa era una costumbre que nunca se borró. Sus manos siempre eran cálidas y como generalmente las de ella estaban frías la sensación que le daba juntarlas era ideal. Cómo una pequeña parte de un sueño.

«_I miss you.» _

_._

La joven no pudo evitarlo y soltó una lágrima solitaria sobre el recuadro que enmarcaba una foto de ambos sobre el monumento a los Hokage. Revisó entre los papeles que estaban tirados en su cama y sacó de entre ellos un título con una leyenda escrita que le hacía quebrar el corazón cada vez que sus ojos la leían.

**"_En honor a:_**

**_Hatake Kakashi_**

**_Honorable Jonnin, ninja del país del fuego  
_**

**_Que dio su vida por Konoha y sus hab.."_**

.

No podía leer más, sencillamente no podía soportar aquella situación, su situación. Ella fue entrenada para soportar todas las torturas a las que alguien pudiera someterla, como kunoichi debía estar capacitada para eliminar cualquier rastro de emociones. Y ciertamente lo había hecho bien hasta ese momento, cuando Tsunade y Shizune–san presentaron sus condolencias por la muerte del peliplata ella no lloró, no se vio afectada, al menos no externamente. Su voz fue firme al aceptar la noticia y hablar, y cuando aceptó la mención de honor dedicada al peliplateado. Tsunade se sintió intrigada por la fuerza de voluntad de Anko y a la vez triste, darle esa noticia sólo le recordó a Dan. Anko debía estar destrozándose poco a poco por dentro. Tsunade le explicó que fue en la última misión, unos ninja del país del agua lo asesinaron a sangre fría, pero para ese momento Anko no quiso saber más detalles y la Godaime comprendió a la perfección.

La Hokage le ofreció un par de días de descanso, ella más que nadie sabía sobre el otro detalle que atormentaba a la Mitarashi. En un esfuerzo por no parecer débil intentó rechazar la propuesta, pero Tsunade le impusó los días libres sin dejarle una oportunidad de protestar. Eso era algo que le agradecía infinitamente, por el momento sólo se quería hundir en los recuerdos y no saber nada sobre el exterior en un buen tiempo.

Recordó a su amiga Kurenai, quién diría que tendrían un destino tan dolorosamente similar. Le estaban castigando la lengua. De pronto las palabras que ella misma le dijo le quemaron internamente. 'Que podía salir adelante sola y siempre tendría el apoyo de sus amigos', 'Pronto estaría lista para volver a su vida ninja', 'Asuma estaba en un lugar mejor'... Ahora esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un saco lleno de mentiras.

_._

Aún sentada en la cama tomó con fuerza el portarretratos y lo aventó contra la pared que tenía frente a ella. El cristal se rompió inmediatamente y cayó en el suelo con la fotografía. Tiró contra la pared todo objeto que se encontró a su alcance y después se dejó caer ella misma de la cama, cuando sus piernas tocaron el frío suelo se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y comenzando a sollozar levemente, aumentando el volumen cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte hasta que el llanto incontrolado la atacó. Hipaba descontroladamente y no se podía calmar, todo el dolor que sentía estaba siendo expulsado de la manera más fácil que encontró. El dolor que le generaba la marca de maldición que aún tenía en su hombro no se comparaba en nada con lo que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro en este preciso momento.

.

Se desahogaba, no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Ella lo amaba, lo necesitaba, y lo seguiría haciendo el resto de su vida. Él había dejado una marca, una huella en su vida que no se desvanecería jamás. Ahora él no estaba, se había ido, la había dejado sola. Y eso le rompía el corazón de forma cruel e inhumana.

.

Nunca supo exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó, tal vez minutos, quizá horas o puede ser que incluso un par de días pero Anko finalmente dejó de llorar, se levantó y secó sus lagrimas con la contraparte de su mano derecha, caminó hasta llegar al espejo de la recámara y vio la triste expresión en su rostro, veía sus ojos como intentando encontrar los de él en su reflejo pero eso no pasaría. Golpeó el mueble con su puño y escuchó como un papel caía. Era una vieja carta que él le dio mucho tiempo atrás y ella había conservado escondida en ese mueble. Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro la tomó y abrió el sobre.

.

**_"Hoy, se supone que las novias reciben cartas en las que sus novios expresen su amor incondicional hacia ellas y les recuerden lo mucho que las necesitan en su vida. Anko, tú no eres mi novia. _**

**_Pero me gustaría que lo fueras._**

**_Estaré esperando en el campo de entrenamiento 03 a las once de esta noche. Esperaré tu respuesta._**

**_Tuyo, Kakashi."_**

**.**

Sonrió para sí misma, esa carta había sido el inicio de muchas cosas. Cómo negar que ya habían salido antes, ya habían tenido un par de encuentros furtuosos en la cama y además las miradas que se enviaban el uno al otro cuando se veían no eran del todo normal. Algo estaba mal entre los dos. En realidad, algo estaba _muy bien._

Pero no era nada oficial. Fue hasta ese día, uno que se había convertido en tradición para la aldea. El 12 de Mayo de todos los años las mujeres recibían cartas. Ella nunca había recibido una antes.

_— ¿Hatake? — Le llamó mientras lo buscaba con la vista en el campo de entrenamiento de arena de la aldea._

_— Anko. — Llamó una voz a sus espaldas._

_Ella se volteó lentamente y le vio ahí, de pie. No tenía rosas en una mano ni chocolates en otra. Solo estaba su presencia en frente de ella, con una sonrisa remarcada bajo la tela de su máscara._

_— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?_

_Hubo un silencio, ella sólo lo miró a él por largo rato. Repasó las facciones de su rostro, sus hombros, su cabello, y parecía querer entrar a su mente por medio de su único ojo visible. De un momento a otro comenzó a divagar y a pensar qué tan diferente sería su vida si ella aceptaba comenzar una relación seria. ¿Quería que él fuera su novio? _

_La desesperación comenzó a verse en el rostro de Kakashi conforme el tiempo pasaba y ella no daba atisbos de una respuesta. Carraspeó un poco la garganta intentando llamar la atención de la pelimorada, ella se sobresaltó un poco volviendo a la realidad. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_— Sí —lo abrazó— esa es mi respuesta._

.

Ella había encontrado esa carta frente a su puerta esa mañana. Al día siguiente encontró una bolsa de dangos colgando de la puerta gracias a un kunai. Aunque los dulces se los acabó ese mismo día, había conservado el arma todo ese tiempo. Rápidamente abrió una de las gavetas y la encontró, la tomó con fuerza entre sus manos y suspiró pesadamente. Extrañaba mucho a ese hombre.

.

Los ojos le ardían y los sentía pesados de tanto ajetreo emocional. Luego de recordar todos esos pequeños detalles se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara con agua lo suficientemente fría para refrescarse. Se cambió de ropa y se arregló un poco la cara. Para ese momento ya la mayoría de los ninja debían saber la caída del peliplata y el funeral, digno de lo que merecía el Hatake, no duraría mucho en llevarse a cabo. Tenía que prepararse para no llorar descontroladamente frente a la tumba. Tenía que ser fuerte, pero no sólo por ella, sino ahora por dos. Dentro de seis meses habría un nuevo bebé en la aldea y ella se encargaría de que llegara a ser un ninja tan bueno como lo fue su padre.

_._

_«When you're gone_

_the pieces of my heart are missing you» _

_ .. _

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_¿La historia fue de su agrado? Ya saben cómo hacérmelo saber ^^._

_Salu2!~~_

_Isi-san._


End file.
